Harry Potter: the Slytherin and the Stone
by Proffessor Prongs
Summary: When Harry enters   his first year at Hogwarts he meets an unexpected friend and a deadly secrret.He also meets a person he never knew , and mystery is around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Hogwarts Express

Harry struggled to keep up as Hagrid trotted to the platform at Kings cross. He has had a very confusing day as it is , he found out his parents were killed by an evil wizard ,he found out he himself was a wizard and he bought all his school supplies in a hidden place called Diagon Alley. "Okay Harry this is were I leave ye'h " said Hagrid as he stopped at platforms nine and ten, "All ye'h got ter do is run strait at the wall and you'll be right on the ye'h soon." He grunted and left in a blink of an eye .Harry did what he was told (but rather reluctantly) and fell strait through the barrier and emerged to see a brilliant scarlet steam engine bearing the words "Hogwarts Express". Harry heaved his trunk onto the train and then left Hedwig , his snowy owl with the other school owls and found an empty compartment. Soon a blonde, pointed faced boy joined him in the compartment and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. "I want to be sorted into Slytherin house like my family " said Draco "My father would kill me if I'm in Hufflepuff ,a bunch of dunderheads if you ask me." "What other houses are there ?" Harry asked . "Oh , I forgot you were raised by muggles" he drawled "There are four houses you see, Slytherin,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff and stupid Gryffindorr. Gryffendorrs are a disgrace to our kind. " " I bet I'm in Gryffindorr." Said Harry . "Nah," said Draco "You'll hopefully get a good house like Slytherin.".

Then a plump old witch came buy with a cart full of sweets and Harry who found he now had money that he had inherited from his parents, offered to buy Draco some ,but he said he would buy his own.  
>So they each bought a bit of everything and swapped what they didn't in particular felt that his Bertie botts every flavor beans had a bit too many flavors ,because he nibbled int a tan one that turned out to be pig they had plowed through all the chocolate frogs ,licorice wands and cauldron cakes the Conductor imformed all the passengers through an unsighted intercom that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes, so he and Draco put on their school robes and talked about how they would get sorted , Draco said he'd heard from a cousin it was some kind of test ,Harry was unnerved by this because he had no intention of making a fool of himself infront of he had no time to linger on this for the train had stopped and they had started to get off the emerged onto a cold platform and heard Hagrid yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years this way please!" The first years all followd Hagrid down to a small dock and they got into small boats and they pushed themselves to a sort of cave where there was a small port and a pair of enormous wooden doors that Hagrid pulled open to reveal a magnificent entry way and a witch lead them into the Great Hall where Harry expected they were to be sorted .The witch then brought out a shabby wizards hat and suddenly started to call out names and instructing them to put on the hat. Harry soon realized the hat would be sorting them and they wouldn't be tested. When Draco was called he got his wish at once the hat had barely touched <em>hid head when it shouted "Slytherin!" Harry had no sooner stopped clapping for his friend when his<em> own name was called .H e nervously put on the hat and it whispered in his ear "Oh, well this is difficult very difficult " the hat said "Not Gryffindorr ,Not Gryffindorr."Harry thought despereately. "Not Gryffindorr eh, " said the hat "Well if you're sure, better be ….SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2 Home at Last

Chapter 2 Home at last

Harry rejoiced as he ran to sit with Draco. Draco clapped him on the back and said well done, soon the sorting was over after a scruffy redhead got sorted into Gryffindor. Then the Headmaster (Albus Dumbledore) stood up. "I would like to say a few words before we start our wonderful feast , and here they are :Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he paused for a moment as if for dramatic effect then said finally "Thank You!"

Harry clapped confused a bit then asked Draco, "Is he a bit, er, mad?" "Mad? Well perhaps a bit. Chicken Harry? "Harry's jaw drop as he saw that heaps of food had appeared on the Slytherin table .Chicken, steak, sausages and bacon along with potatoes, green beans and carrots. It was truly as Professor Dumbledore had described, Wonderful .After everyone had eaten their fill the food had wiped away and now the desserts appeared, blocks of ice cream in every flavor, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, doughnuts, and more!

But all too soon the plates wiped clean and again Professor Dumbledore stood up "First years should note that the third floor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. " he said seriously. "Now of you go, pip pip off to bed!" he added cheerily. "First years follow me !" a tall Prefect called out .All the first first years followed him down and down until they reached a painting of a wizard with a deep scowl. "Password!" he snarled "Boom slang dokie" said the prefect the painting then swung open to reveal a darkened room with black armchairs and an inviting fire crackling in the grate.  
>The slytherin first years trotted up to bed and when Harry looked out the window a large fish was staring at him, "we must be under the lake." He thought. Harry and Draco shared a room with four other boy's Blaise Zabbini,Vincent Crabbe ,Gregory Goyle and a boy named Neville wanted to talk about everything he'd seen in the castle but as soon as he changed into his pajamas he fell dead asleep. He truly felt he was home at last.<p>

The night had passed quickly and he was going down to breakfast with Draco and Blaise , which Harry had become fast friends with .Professor Snape head of Slytherin house was handing out class schedules and it seemed the first years had Herbology with Gryffindor first ,then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw and then Lunch and then what was said to be broomstick lessons in the afternoon ,along with History of Magic , Transfiguration and Potions with Hufflepuff. Suddenly a large stream of owls flew in and started to drop parcels and letters to their owners. Harry had gotten his weekly Daily Prophet and it told of an attempted brake-in at Gringotts, and the vault in question was the one Hagrid had emptied the very same day of Harry's birthday. Harry's mind was racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Classes

Harry Draco and Blaise all headed to Herbology together and met Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher ,Neville had already gotten there and he was waiting for class to start … alone. It seemed that Neville hadn't made any friends so Harry went to introduce himself.

"Don't bother with introductions" Neville said "I know who you are , Harry Potter .So do you like Herbology ? My Gran taught me a bit at home." Harry was surprised that Neville had talked to him , the night before he had been so timid. "Well," began Harry "I've never heard of Herbology and bet I've got loads to lean . I bet you're the best in the class, since you have some experience." Neville beamed at getting a compliment from the boy who lived.

When class started Professor Sprout said that they'd be repotting Venomous Tentacula. Harry was just getting the hang of it when Neville said that he was supposed to put the dragon manure fertilizer in before potting the Tentacula .

By the end of class everyone was thoroughly covered in dirt, sweat and dragon manure fertilizer. By the time the class had washed up Harry, Neville and Blaise had become friends, Draco on the other hand had become acquainted with Crabbe and Goyle who flanked him like bodyguards.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts and an explosion in lunch by a first year trying to turn water to rum , they had their first flying lesson .Neville was really nervous because his Gran had never let him anywhere near a broom .

When they were out on the grounds for their Flying Lesson Harry saw Draco (or now as they called him Mafoy) bullying Neville about how his Gran had to send him a rememberall for him to not forget things. Malfoy had stolen his rememberall and Crabbe ( who was quite a bit taller) held it out of Neville's reach ,so even when he jumped Neville still couldn't reach. Harry cunningly snuck up behind Crabbe and made a jump for the rememberall when Madame Hooch arrived.

"All right class I want all of you to step up to the right side of your broom and say up." "UP!" the class yelled Harry's broom shot strait up into his hand, along with Neville's. But theirs were one of the few that did. But all too soon Madame Hooch told them to mount there brooms and that's where Neville started to foul up. His broom took him higher and higher and finally it swerved sharply and Neville fell off, the broom still rising higher. Madame Hooch had to take Neville to the Hospital wing while Malfoy laughed. Harry, seeing his chance to get the Rememberall went up to him and said "Give it here Malfoy!" Malfoy looked even more hysterical than before, then he sneered "Why don't I leave somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about…up a tree." Malfoy mounted his broom and flew up , Harry had no choice but to follow. Harry loved the thrilling wisp of wind through his hair and swerved sharply to face Malfoy. "Give it , Malfoy!" he yelled "What makes you think that I'd give anything to you Potter, besides this'll be a good chance for Longbottom to practice finding his stuff." said Malfoy coldly. Harry shot at Malfoy on his broom like a bullet and Malfoy almost got knocked off his broom, and dropped Neville's rememberall. Harry dived for it at top speed almost strait down, he felt his fingers close around and he pulled out of the dive about a foot away from the ground. The Gryffindors and Slytherins cheered as he held up the rememberall triumphantly the red head that was in Slytherin named Ron clapped him on the back and a bushy haired girl clapped feverishly . She introduced herself as Hermione Granger. The five kids ,Harry ,Neville ,Blaise ,Ron and Hermione made quite an interesting group. Hermione and Blaise were brilliant and Harry and Ron were fast friends along with Neville who felt he now had some real friends. Suddenly after the celebrating had died down the witch who had brought out the sorting hat had appeared and looked like she could have been smoking from the ears. She snapped at Harry to come with her , he followed her with a sickening feeling you get from knowing something bad was about to happen. But she stopped in front of the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom and asked Professor Quirrell for someone named a burly fith year emerged and he shook Harry's hand . "Flint ," said the witch "I've found you a seeker! " Flint looked amazed "Are you serious Professor McGonagall ?" he said looking suddenly skeptical .


End file.
